


Please Stay

by Kisara



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M, Post-Tales of Xillia, jumilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisara/pseuds/Kisara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jude holds Milla's hand after the final battle, he can't escape his own thoughts anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This is my first time posting a fanfic, so I'm not sure what to say, but I hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> English isn't my first language and I'm still learning how to format the text here, so please let me know if there's anything I need to fix ~
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

Jude was still holding her hand when the words started hanging above his head. He had been focusing most of his thoughts on the final battle that was ahead of them because he didn’t want to remember what would happen afterwards. Now that it was over, there was a whole new world ahead, but he still couldn’t run away from the truth.

He knew it had to happen. From the moment he saw Milla Maxwell alive and standing right in front him again, he understood that this time had to come someday, and prepared himself to say goodbye. But now that it was over, and her warm hand held him softly, Jude didn't want to let go. He didn't want to let her go. The weight of the two words that wouldn't let him breathe was almost too much for him to handle, and it was all he could think about.

_Please stay._

Her eyes met his at the exact same moment he allowed those words to cross his mind, as if she could read his thoughts. Her hand slipped away from his, and her face softened, revealing a half-smile.

"I can’t,” she whispered as she looked at him, and her eyes still had that glow of determination that he knew so well.

"I know,” he nodded. “I wouldn’t ask you to.”

Jude finally showed a timid smile. It was the last time he was seeing her, but it was also the first time he could see that side of her. He took a deep breath, finally allowing himself to relax and letting go of the worry. For a moment, while Milla was smiling at him like that, Jude could swear he was sure that they would meet again someday.


End file.
